Represent
by max and me in a tree
Summary: This story will be coming down, so read it while you can. Will be continued on my ficpress account  link on my profile
1. The Forbidden Toilet

**A/N: This one will be about the Greek Gods eventually, I promise!**

R&R plz!

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon in the hot, sticky summer. I was really bugged. I seriously had to pee, and my step-sister Erin hogged the bathroom. It was between our two rooms, something I despised. Daniel thought that it would be perfect bonding for the two of us. To make things clear, Daniel was wrong.

I jumped around on my tippie toes and yelled through the door. "Hey, Erin, are you done in there yet?"

"If I were done, then I would be out right now, right Tina?" I rolled my eyes hard, knowing that she couldn't see. Sure, my name was Christina, but I go by _Chris _not _Tina_. Everyone knew that except Daniel, my stepdad. And his daughter, Erin. And, now that you mention it, just because Daniel called me Tina, so did Mom. Mom had changed so much.

"Hurry up in there! I have to go!" I growled through my teeth.

"Well why don't you use _the other one_, Tina?" Erin taunted, chuckling.

I have to say that I thought about going to the other bathroom for a split second. Just a split second, I can promise you that. After that common sense came back to me and I shook my head, trying to chase the idea away.

"You know why I can't do that, Erin."

"Remind me?" Erin teased. I kicked the door and then went to sit in my room, trying hard not to think about water as much as possible. Erin, come out come out… Erin started splashing around water. I threw a pillow over my ears. I had to go so bad! I just couldn't go to the other one, not with what happened.

"Erin, when are you coming out?"

"NEVER!"

That's when I knew I had to do it. I had to use the other bathroom. I hadn't gone in there since, well, the last time. I had to. It was an emergency, and Erin was enjoying every little bit.

Mutely, I got up from the bed, robotically walking out the door and around the corner. I walked past the stairs and hung a right. I sat on the toilet. I didn't even have to go anymore.

I looked over to the tub and gasped. The tub was still full of water. That sure triggered a boatload of memories.

_It was seven and a half months ago. Our little happy family was perfect. Just me, Mom, and Dad. I was snuggled up in my bed, and Dad was tucking me in. He had to go to the bathroom, so he kissed me on the top of my head and left. I waited seven minutes, then nineteen, then a half-hour for Dad to come back. When it got close to forty-five, I went to check on him._

_I remember thinking that he was just waiting in there to surprise_ _me, sending me giggling. I peeked around the corner carefully, making sure he wasn't going to jump out at me. He didn't._

_I walked further into the bathroom, expecting a game. The shower curtains were drawn, and I was sure he was prepared to surprise me from behind them._

_Launching into a full-out giggle fit, I swung open the curtain, looking around. The giggling stopped. Everything stopped for a second. In slow-mo, I looked down._

_In the tub was my Dad, dead and underwater. Next to him was a gun. His chest spurted blood, and the water was mostly red. I did what I knew to do._

_I screamed._

At the end of my flashback, I burst out crying. They didn't even bother to drain the bloody water? What kind of lifeless jerks were they? The police had dismissed it as a suicide from the beginning. It wasn't, I was sure.

My dad wouldn't do that, he couldn't.

Or would he?

I didn't know anymore, and I wanted Dad back.

A common voice intruded my head, saying, _"Chill out Chris. You'll be fine. It was all temporary anyway." _The voice went through my head like wind through trees. Shivering the leaves, but not hard enough to knock it down.

I sqeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the voice from my head. "_GO AWAY!"_

It only had to say one word. "_Nooooooo."_

Something inside me snapped.

I passed out.


	2. Author's note sorry!

**Only an A/N, sorry!**

**I need the people's opinion! I don't have anything in the next chapter written, and so I need to know: Should I build up the suspence, or rush into the action? I really don't want the suspence to turn into filler, but I'd also hate to make the story short and smushed. Ideas? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks, and luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Max**


	3. Zeus and Hermes

**Hey guys, sorry about that thing i wrote yesterday, I just discovered those stupid numbers on the side of the Manage story thing and the number on this one was 0 so I was like OH SHOOT! so I just jotted something down. By the time you read this, it should be deleted... maybe.**

**Also, this is finally a real chapter! My writer's block is GONE FOR GOOD (hopefully).**

**So yup. I still don't own the Gods. Did I say that last chapter? I think I did... but I do own Chris... Who is here, cuz she isn't in this chapter.**

**Chris: *SOB* Why Dad, why?**

**Me: Uhhhhh...**

**Yeah! Read on, readers!**

* * *

><p>Hermes POV<p>

I came into the Throne room, nervous as could be. Only Zeus was there, looking down on the mortals, trying to pick out his rep. Only _I_ knew that he was looking at the wrong country.

I wiped his hands on his pants, and looked up.

"Eh-hem? Lord Zeus?" I yelled up. Zeus did not respond. "Zeus?" I yelled again. It was no use.

"Goodness gracious…" I mumbled, and turned myself into my Godly form, turning to jump onto my chair. "Hello, Lord Zeus. I have an update from your rep."

Zeus turned to face me, slowly. I flinched a little. His stare was legendary.

"Yes, Hermes?" Zeus bellowed. "What has come from my representative?"

"Upon your request, sir, I have broken down the barrier between her and her father's story, without giving anything away about her purpose."

"And how did she take it?" Zeus inquired.

"Um, well sir, she's sitting on her toilet crying." I murmured quietly.

"Very well, that's better than the last one took it. Is she ready to perform the next step?"

"I am unsure to the answer of this question. She will be by tomorrow… maybe. Would you like me to commence with the sequencing, sir?"

"Yes Hermes, commence with the next test. You may go rest now."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," I mumbled, returning to human form and trudging out of the throne room.

As soon as I was outside, I ran a hand through my hair. I really did hate destroying 14 year-olds lives. My own representative was only 12, and he had known his purpose for a year, training and fighting with his personal trainer. The Tournament couldn't start until Zeus had trained his representative, so all of the other discovered reps could train until Zeus said so. He was still King of the Gods, if not for much longer.

It had made no sense to me. Why let the other reps train for so long?

I had warned my rep's trainer to wrap up the lessons, just in case Zeus was to train the girl quickly. Then they could just review to their hearts content.

But I hoped all of the Gods and Goddesses had their reps at least discovered by the time of the tournament. I knew for a fact that a few Gods did not have their reps purposed yet at all. Athena for one, but in her head I'm sure she had a plan. And also Ares had yet to awaken his rep.

I would be so happy once this stupid game was over.

**You likey? You review-y! And a bunch of you guys alerted this... and yet you didnt review. What the flying Hermes is that about?**

**So if you want another story about the Gods go to my profile and check out my other story (that I should be updating today) Gods Camp!**

**RnR peeps! (And if you like it that much, favorite!)**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Em**


	4. Hunter's hot shoes

**I love this chapter.**

**Hunter POV**

It was 2 AM when my alarm went off that morning.

_REET REET REET REET REET!_

My cold feet slid out of the bed and hit the wood with a thud, and my hand automatically slammed down on my alarm clock. It splintered under my fingertips, and I cursed under my breath. That was the sixth one this week, and come to think of it, it was only Saturday.

My trainer, Leek, loved that I was too strong for my own good.

Sir did not.

I worked for Sir. I've never met him in person. All I knew is that Sir is right, and everyone else is wrong. Leek said that I would meet him before the Tournament.

Sir had called the day before and told Leek to prepare for battle. I grinned like crazy, but Leek had told me not to get ahead of myself.

I told myself that I didn't care if I died. I'd try to get as far in as I could, and fight for Sir.

My sock drawer was right next to my bed. I had the whole room memorized, another exercise from Leek. I grabbed a pair and pulled them on, while locating some tan cargo shorts. My skin was two shades lighter than them, a result of training on a remote island for so long.

I pulled on a green muscle shirt over my head. I didn't even try to brush my hair, it was beyond me. Then again, the girls love messy hair, am I right?

Too bad I was on a remote island off the coast of Australia.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and I checked the time. 2:08. I scrambled to get my Nike shoes on. They were my favorite, and they were black with gold wings on the side. Everyone had at least two pairs of these, all different colors.

Finally I threw open the door and stood at attention. Cinder was out there, and so were Glitch, Danny, and Flash. Almost everyone was out at 2:10, when Leek jogged out of his room.

"Good morning, students," Leek said in his Aussie accent, while counting heads.

"Good morning, Leek," we chorused.

Most days I was glad that no one else here was a rep. I would get close to them, and then I would have to kill them in the end. But some days I got lonely, because no one knew what I was going through.

Leek nodded when he had counted. "Alright guys, let's get up and running. When we get to the main hall I'll do announcements and then off we'll go."

Every morning we race to the main hall. Most of the time Jick and some of the other older kids win, but sometimes I get to take a stab at it. Leek says I'm the fastest 12 year old he's ever seen.

I was feeling good that day, like something great was going to happen. As soon as we got out of the dorm house I started sprinting, loving the feeling of the wind flowing through my shaggy hair. There were maybe four people in front of me, and Jick was one of them.

I really don't like Jick. He's stupid and slow in the head, and the only reason he's here is because he's a fast runner. He's also a bit of a bully, and he's one of the reasons why I'm so tough.

I raced ahead of Skinner and Pike, and one boy I didn't know, until I realized that I was neck-and-neck with Jick. I pulled the power into me from the air, from the ground, from the sky.

And then, without another word, I flew.

It felt like fire. It felt like ice. I don't really care what it felt like, as long as I was off the ground.

Leek had told me too many times that flying is for 16s and up, that flying at 12 was too dangerous. But in private, when everyone was asleep, Glitch and Cinder would come in my room and help teach me. They were twins at eighteen.

I heard an enraged Jick rise into the air behind me, but when he was only a foot up, his fat butt plopped to the ground. Jick was in last, and I was in first. I smirked and sped on, ignoring Leek's yells.

I finally reached the main hall. Flinn was our cook, and he didn't speak English. He was at the door, stirring something-or-other into something else-or-other.

I landed in front of him and he smilied up at me. I walked in and took my seat, rubbing my feet.

Whenever I fly, the shoes turn hot. Last time I flew, I burned my toes.

Okay, I admit it. I have magic shoes that burn when I fly**(A/N: tangled reference!)**. Happy?

Leek and the rest of the boys rushed in, and my friends sat with me.

"How was it man?"

"Did you get much air?"

"How are your feet?"

I smiled and winked.

"Awesome, at least 20 feet, and OW."

I peeked down at my singed socks.

Leek crept up behind me and whispered, "No more flying, 'kay Hunter?"

I nodded and looked at my scorched feet.

"And I'll grab you some new socks from the closet. I have extras all the time, just in case." He ran up to the stage and yelled for attention.

"Hey, HEY!" The hall grew silent.

"Today we have a few announcements. One, we'll be packing lunch because of the hunting mission today. And of course, the leader of the hunt needs new socks.

Everyone cheered and pumped their fists at me. I smirked.

When the cheering died down, Leek resumed. "Two, tomorrow, we will be getting a new camper."

Total silence.

"The new camper is not a Hermionite **(Her-mee-oh-nite)**. The new camper is a Zosenien **(Zoh-see-nee-uhn)**."

Hushed whispers. "Zosenien? There hasn't been one of them in years!" Flash whispered to me. I nodded absently. Somehow I sensed what was coming next.

"This Zosenien is a rep. And this rep is, unusually, a girl."

**How did you like it?**

**I have really bad strep throat, guys, and only reviews will make me better.**

**That, and Tylenol.**

**How do you like Hunter? Who do you think Sir is?**

**While you're waiting for the update, go and look at my other Greek Gods story, Gods Camp.**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG YOUR MONKEY BROTHER!**

**-em**


	5. Authorsnote :P

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	6. Sorry guys

**hey guys.**

**Good news: I will not be discontinuing this story, like I planned!**

**(Thank Gods I'm not, Hunter is my favorite!)**

**But sadly, I have realized that this story does not belong on this site.**

**So I'm taking it off.**

**HEY! waitwaitwait you guys!**

**It's not like it shall become non-existant.**

**I am putting up the revised version on my fictionpress account.**

**(Link upon my profile of awesomeness)**

**This will probably only b up for 2 more weeks.**

**So hurry and tell the whole world about this if you liked it!**

**Please?**

**The traffic is light on ficpress.**

**I need someone to read it.**

**So your friends, families, and monkeys to go to my ficpress.**

**I also think that Gods Camp might be coming down too.**

**But that will soon go up on ficpress too.**

**:D**

**Read all of my PJatO stories while waiting!**

**I lurve you guys for reading.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Em**


End file.
